gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven-Pointed Star
::This article is about the holy text itself, and its physical composition. For general information on the beliefs expressed in the religion, see the main article on the Faith of the Seven. reading The Seven-Pointed Star ''while imprisoned at the Maidenvault.]] 'The Seven-Pointed Star' is the holy text of the Faith of the Seven. Its title is a reference to the seven-pointed star used as a symbol of the Faith, which signifies the seven-in-one godhead. Just as the seven points are all part of the same star, the Seven are not actually seven separate gods, but a single deity that manifests to mankind through seven different aspects or facets. History Season 4 Princess Shireen Baratheon mentions to the Red Priestess Melisandre that she has read ''The Seven-Pointed Star. Melisandre, as a devout priestess in the religion of R'hllor, the Lord of Light, scoffs that it is filled with lies."The Lion and the Rose" Season 5 When Loras and Margaery Tyrell are imprisoned by the Faith Militant, their grandmother Olenna comes to the Great Sept of Baelor to demand that the so-called High Sparrow (the new High Septon) release them. He bluntly tells her that he serves the gods, and the gods demand justice. Olenna sarcastically asks how the gods communicate their will to him, by horse or messenger-raven, but the High Sparrow simply responds that it is through their holy text, The Seven-Pointed Star, and reminds her of the sections of the text prohibiting "buggery and perjury"."The Gift (episode)" Season 6 Septa Unella continues to grill Margaery Tyrell during her captivity in the Great Sept by reading aloud passages from The Seven-Pointed Star."The Red Woman" The page that Unella reads from in "The Red Woman" is visible on-screen. It has two paragraphs, and she is shown reading the second one. The first paragraph reads: :Do not presume to know the damned. The foulest murderer may repent and seek the Mother's mercy before the end. The honest septon may pray every night and still be found wanting. The second paragraph, which Unella also reads aloud, is: :The Seven Hells brim with the souls of saintly men. They scream in agony and their shame is so great. They do not feel the flames, for now they see if not for a single sin they concealed, they were saved. Margaery later mentions a story from The Book of the Stranger when speaking with the High Sparrow, relating how a person converted to the Seven after passing through a graveyard, citing the part where it is located."Book of the Stranger" In the books holding a copy of The Seven-Pointed Star.]] In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, The Seven-Pointed Star is the holy text of the Faith of the Seven. Much like the Christian Bible, it is divided into several internal sections or "books", based on different aspects of the Faith. The only specific internal subdivision mentioned so far is the "Maiden's Book", also called the "Book of the Maiden" (the "Maiden" being one of the Seven). Presumably there are a total of seven of these gospel-like sections, one for each aspect of the godhead. Among other contents, notable sections include narratives about how the Seven first appeared to the Andals and their king, Hugor of the Hill, thousands of years ago when they were still living in the hills of Andalos on the other side of the Narrow Sea. See also * (spoilers from the books) References fr:L'Étoile à Sept Branches de:Siebenzackiger Stern ru:Семиконечная звезда pt-br:A Estrela de Sete Pontas Category:Books Category:Faith of the Seven